Vampiric Minds
by Reigning Fyre
Summary: Love, and blood. All hand in hand.
1. Master?

Rain: First Hellsing Fanfic. Don't ridicule me.  
  
Seres: YOU SUCK!  
  
Rain: YOU SUCK.......BLOOD!  
  
Seres: Well DUH! I'm a vampire.  
  
Alucard: Rain you should be exoricsed.  
  
Rain: NO!  
  
Seres: ^ ^'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vampiric Minds  
  
Master?  
  
~*~  
  
Seres sat in her coffin/bed thinking.  
  
'Why does master always have to make me look a fool. He is always the high and mighty one, and no one is allowed to know him as other wise.'  
  
Seres sat on her bed thinking about her humanity. She was now part of the undead . A vampire if you will. She had been shot and she chose to follow Alucard, he was now her master for making her into a vampire.  
  
She loved him, she knew she did. She just didn't know if it was love of a master or more. She couldn't tell. She had been so alone. She used to be called Kitten. Now she was Police Girl.  
  
Seres sat on her bed. She got up suddenly and went to her small chest. It held all her clothes, and belongings. She dug around in it for a sec then pulled out a small drawing notebook filled with blank paper.  
  
She took a pencil from a bag in the chest there and started back towards her coffin/bed. She took the pencil to her mouth and started to chew on the end silently. She just stared at her paper for awhile. She was always a doodler. She loved to doodle. What ever was on her mind.  
  
She took the pencil from her mouth and lightly trace a line on the crisp paper. She silently began outlining a face she knew well. She began darken the lines.  
  
As the face began to take shape she smiled lightly. She knew that this was going to be a better picture then she had ever drawn. She was always a pretty good pencil artist. And she loved to draw. As she looked at the half completed picture she smiled shyly.  
  
The picture was of Alucard sitting with one hand on one bent knee. The other at his side holding a bottle of a red wine. He had his face half turned, hat of and sunlglasses near his foot. The other foot that wasn't attached to the bent knee was hanging beside him. He seemed to be sitting in the window sill of a church, and the full moon lit his face. He was sad looking and his eyes had a faroff look. Alucard was longing for something.  
  
~*~  
  
Alucard had just gotten back from a couple of ghouls in the city. He hatted fighting them. They were such a waste of time. He loved to torment the police girl, and his master. When ever he got the chance he would do so.  
  
As he walked down the hallway and neared his master's office. He fadded into a mist and slipped under the door. He got inside and didn't see any one. 'She must still be driving.'  
  
Alucard had traveled as bats to get back and he went much faster then human cars. He silently slipped back through the door and started downstairs to annoy his first permanent victim, Seres Victoria. He loved bothering her. Even though he wouldn't let it show, he loved being around her.  
  
Her scent was very soothing, and her blood when he had tasted it was warm, and sweet to the taste. In vampiric ways, she was attractive, because of blood and scent. She didn't have a bad body though.  
  
As he neared her room his slow beating heart, sped up slightly in anticipation. He silently, and stealthily slipped into the room as fog. He watched surprised when she went to her clothing chest and pulled out some paper and a pencil.  
  
He watched her for a half hour and watched her draw. She had a look of concentration. She lifted her head and smiled at her picture. As she set down the pencil, and drawing on the table, she yawned and layed down. The bed/coffin, immediately closed and she slept.  
  
Alucard set his feet down and became solid. He slowly walked over to the picture and looked at it carefully. It was the most lifelike drawing he had ever seen. And it was of himself. He looked at the drawing and his eyes crinkled in confusion.  
  
He had never felt this before. He could always have emotions, pain, betrayal, happiness, loss, and others. This was different though. His heart clenched, and contracted, and he felt light. He knew this was odd. He had been a vampire for a very long time and he had almost forgotten his humanity.  
  
He had a flash of a face from his human past and it was suddenly gone. It had a sad look, a woman in black was watching him, and smiled sadly before walking out of the room.  
  
Alucard listened to Seres breathe for a couple minutes while still observing the picture. He knew that she liked him as a master, but did she like him more? His vampiric mind was just to overloaded.  
  
He looked back to the picture and set it gently down. He had never felt so awkward. He had always been so sure of himself. He knew what was going on, and where everything was. Seres just confused him. All of his other victims of long ago would always fear him, never even think of disobeying. All that didn't get killed by humans he had to kill for their greedy taste for blood.  
  
He knew that humans had a thing for blood after they had turned vampire. Seres didn't have that bloodlust. She didn't like to drink, even if it did give her strength.  
  
He himself had not wanted to drink blood for a while when he first became part of the undead. He had detested it, he could control his bloodlust now though. A voice kept saying in his head not to do it.  
  
It was just wrong, and he was human. He knew that something was wrong with it. When his master started to teach him magic of vampires. to summon demons, and such he started to except what he was.  
  
He was always calm and in control, he hardly ever showed fear, and was very protective of his children, and his masters.  
  
Seres was one of his rarer children of the night. When she would drink his blood, she would be free of calling him master. They would both be equal vampires.  
  
He would start to teach her the ways of vampires. There traditions, rules, magics, and demon calling. Seres would be a great vampire one day.  
  
Alucard had been thinking for over two hours. As he came out of his reverie, and into the normal world, he set the picture down and turned to leave.  
  
As Alucard left a darkness seeped into Seres's room.  
  
~*~  
  
Rain: GOOD!  
  
Alucard: SHIT!  
  
Rain: Hey! That's OOC!  
  
Alucard: So?  
  
Rain:............I WANT AN ALUCARD PLUSHIE!  
  
Alucard: Shit.....  
  
Seres: HA HA!  
  
Alucard: Shut up police girl!  
  
^ ^' 


	2. Wall Phasing

Rain: UPDATES!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vampiric Minds  
  
What are you doing?  
  
~*~  
  
Seres stretched and extended her senses. Alucard had been here. She wondered why. She scrunched up her nose and decided to get dressed. It had been very calm of late, and sort of boring.  
  
Last night though Alucard got to go and do something. She thought of her master. As she looked to her drawing she wondered if he would like it. She knew he probably would scoff at it, and walk away. She began to flip through other drawings as well in the book.  
  
She looked to the back of the page with it's most recent addition and there was a small note. Seres frowned at it and squinted her eyes to see it. It read,  
  
"Good job. What is so saddening? Keep up the good work."  
  
She didn't know who had written to her. But she smiled. No one now a days told her good job. Just to finish her job like killing ghouls. She sighed.  
  
Her master popped back into her mind.  
  
'Where is he now I wonder.'  
  
She thought to herself.  
  
'Probably with master's, master.'  
  
She saddened at this for some unknown reason even to her self.  
  
Seres pulled of her sleeping attire and proceeded to pull on a black tank top, with emerald green flames coming from the bottom. A pair of faded blue bell bottom jeans, and a black jacket with silver flames.  
  
She pulled a pair of light blue sunglasses over her eyes, and proceeded to walk out into the hallway. She was going to go ask Walter, if she could go and do something on her own tonight.  
  
As she stepped into his private office he looked up.  
  
"Aaah. Miss Victoria. What is it you need?"  
  
"I...I was wondering if I could have today of?"  
  
"Why certainly. There is nothing going on at all."  
  
"Thanks Walter."  
  
"Your most certainly welcome."  
  
As Seres walked out of his office Alucard came into view.  
  
"Police girl."  
  
"Ma- yes master?"  
  
"We are going to train tonight. It will last for a while."  
  
"I was going to go out though."  
  
"Not for several months your not."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Come with me."  
  
Alucard began walking and she sighed. She huffed her ignition and followed him.  
  
As he came to a wall he stopped.  
  
"Police girl. This wall is three inches thick, it leads to the kitchens on the other side. I want you to walk through it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me police girl."  
  
"But-but it's a wall..."  
  
"Yes. I want you to put your hands against it and believe that it isn't real. It is just material, you are higher then it."  
  
"Yes-yes master."  
  
Seres put her hands against the solid wall and pushed against it. As she believed that she was higher than material. Better than it. She could go through it. Her fingers started to sink into the wall and she smiled happily.  
  
"Look master! I'm doing it!"  
  
"It's no time to celebrate girl. Keep trying."  
  
Her fingers were slowly sinking through the wall. She tried to speed it up but only was rewarded by it almost stopping. As she continuously tried to push her hand through she felt air on her fingertips from the other side of the wall.  
  
She smiled wryly and focused even more intensely.  
  
~*~  
  
Walter was walking down the hallway after his visit with Miss Victoria and he stopped suddenly. This hallway was a dead end but he watched as Seres Victoria's fingertips were melding into the wall. He watched Alucard as he watched her and was amused as a flash of emotion crossed his face.  
  
He smiled knowingly and set back down the hallway. No need to interrupt the lesson. Walter smiled as he remembered the reflection of emotion on Hellsing's first vampire.  
  
It was simply a softness for one you loved.  
  
~*~  
  
Alucard watched as his vampire tried to phase her way through her first wall. He remembered how happy he was when his master had showed him. It was most pleasing.  
  
He looked at her concentration and the way her facial muscles would contract, and expand so that she could scrunch up her nose like that to make her look so cute.  
  
'Cute?'  
  
'Yeah cute.'  
  
'Excuse me, but Seres Victoria is not cute.'  
  
'She is. Why do you disagree?'  
  
'Well. Vampires can't love can they?'  
  
'They can. Remember a females heat?'  
  
'Yes, the Crimson Moon. A vampires heat. It would effect you as well if she had it you know...'  
  
'Yes. I know.'  
  
'Heh. I know what your thinking.'  
  
'Well no duh. I'm you and your me.'  
  
'You know it's not healthy to talk to your self...'  
  
'I know.'  
  
Alucard's expression softened as he looked back to Seres.  
  
'I wonder what she would act like in Crimson Moon though.'  
  
He watched as her hand slowly disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
Integra was sitting in her office and she sighed. Half an hour ago, she told Alucard to go take Seres and train her in the ways of vampires. He would be gone at least 5 months. Maybe longer.  
  
Integra thought of Alucard as an older brother. Annoying and loyal. She had always thought of him that way. He thought of her as an annoying little sister. Sort of spoiled, and ready to argue. She smiled ruefully.  
  
~*~  
  
The darkness that had invaded the room of Seres Victoria seeped out. It had figured out what it wanted to know. It would have to wait for another time to attack.  
  
Her master was a strong, grade A vampire. He would most definitely teach her about being one. He might even take her as mate.  
  
The darkness swirled. Alucard would not. Alucard loved her, and her alone.  
  
As the darkness seeped out into the hall way it cackled lightly. A stickly sweet voice said,  
  
"Soon Alucard. Soon you shall be mine."  
  
~*~  
  
Rain: RAIN UPDATED!  
  
Alucard: Yep.  
  
Seres: I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!  
  
Rain: YOU WONT! 


	3. Phasing Yet Again

Silver: HEHEHE! I AM UPDATING!  
  
Seres: I had a nice vacation though....  
  
Alucard: yep! Me to!  
  
Silver: Be more serious okay?  
  
Alucard: NO! I AM SUGAR HAPPY! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *runs around the room stripping.*  
  
RUBBER DUCKY! YOU'RE THE ONE! YOU AND I HAVE SO MUCH FUN!  
  
Seres: AAAAAAAAAAAH! MY VIRGIN EYES!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vampiric Minds  
  
Phasing Yet Again  
  
~*~  
  
'I can do this! I can do this!'  
  
Seres thought as she pushed her foot through the wall. Her body was almost half way through. She felt so accomplished! As she set her mind even harder she noticed the image of something was slowly growing in her mind.  
  
'What the....what is that?'  
  
She focused on it and realized that she was going a little faster now. As she focused on it she saw it's lines completely focus.  
  
'A....A cat? Why is that there?'  
  
The cat was a deep deep purple. It had a at least 5 tails all slightly fuzzy. It had at least 5 eyes. Two on each side of it's face, and one in the middle of it's forhead. It had only 4 legs like a normal cat.  
  
She watched as it mewed/roared at Seres and suddenly disappered as Seres' opposite foot went through the wall.  
  
"WOW! I did that quicker than I thought!"  
  
"Good job police girl. Now. Let's do that again." "Oh...but?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Alucard said emotionlessly.  
  
"I saw....I saw an animal in my mind....."  
  
"Did you now? What was it....?"  
  
"It....it was like a demonic cat....What does it mean master?"  
  
"It means that the cat is your spirit animal....."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have seen the dog I transform into no?"  
  
"Yeah....why?"  
  
"That is my spirit animal. A dog."  
  
"Oh. So mine is a cat?"  
  
"Correct. We will now learn how to call it."  
  
"Oh..okay."  
  
As Alucard said all this emotionlessly. Seres kept getting more and more aggitated.  
  
"But....I don't know how to..."  
  
"That's why I will teach you."  
  
"Oh...right....*blushes*"  
  
"Lets go."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
As Seres followed Alucard she let her mind wander.  
  
'A cat? How cool! It was pretty neat except for the weirdo eyes.'  
  
As she was thinking so was Alucard.  
  
'What on earth!? The cat an dog are complete opposites! There also the perfect soul mate! This is becoming just a little to strange. What's going on?'  
  
Alucard was lost in his own dark thoughts when they both walked through a wall. Alucard was used to this and didn't freak out as Seres did.  
  
"OH MY GOD! I JUST WALKED THROUGH THE WALL LIKE AIR!"  
  
"Quite"  
  
"IT WAS LIKE AIR! AIR!! IT WAS AIR!"  
  
Seres was jumping for joy and trying to run in a circle but ended up going through more walls in this thin corridor and she just succeeded in hyper activating herself even more.  
  
"Police girl."  
  
She ignored him  
  
"Police girl..."  
  
No answer.  
  
"POLICE GIRL!"  
  
"Yes master!"  
  
She saluted him and stood straight stock still. Thinking to herself she wondered why her master cared so much that he had yelled. He usually would have not spoken at all until she had calmed down then put her down with words about how childish she seemed.  
  
"We are going to go train. It is far away so I will teach you to take the form of your spirit beast."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
As Alucard started to walk away he went through a door. Doing the same Seres swelled with joy that she could also do the same now.  
  
As Alucard led her down to the chaple a little south of the mansion Hellsing itself she started to shiver. This chapler wasn't normal. As she stepped closer she felt her insides start to freeze. Freezing her as she stepped she tried to keep breathing.  
  
Needles of ice, and cooling water slipped inside her muscles. Pricking her in pain, and her stomache, her pupils dilated as she could smell the rotting wood of the door. As she shuddered as she looked at Alucard.  
  
"Ma-master?"  
  
"If it hurts to much stop walking."  
  
"I can still walk!" She said intently.  
  
"Yes of course you can." he said with a sarcastic edge.  
  
"..."  
  
As Seres walked she saw Alucard reach toward the door handle. She winced as she to stepped inside. It felt like she had just slipped into a bathtub of ice cold water filled with icecubes.  
  
As she shivered and walked through the door with freezing muscles she almost screamed in pain at the inside. She felt like she was being eaten away by the oncoming cold. She tried to move her tired limbs to where Alucard stood.  
  
She did not call out.  
  
She did not call out for help at all.  
  
Alucard surprised her when he took her hand and placed it on the alter. Flashes of heat spread like fire through her veins. Spreading to her heart and reaching deep inside of it. She screamed in pain as the fire consumed her.  
  
It's tounges reaching her bones, and her blood. Her blood boiling she ripped her hand away from the alter and grasped it gasping for air.  
  
"Good job police girl. Almost as good as me."  
  
Alucard said almost nicely.  
  
"What.....what did you do to me?" Seres asked a little worried still trying to understand the pain.  
  
"Just a simple test. Yes. A simple test."  
  
"That doesn't make sense. What did you do to me!?"  
  
"You...police girl were just tested for your strength of the sun."  
  
"The sun?"  
  
"Yes. And the holy relics. This alter is one of the holiest objects known on this premise. Approaching it was the hard part for it's holiness drive's of Vampires like you and I. Then by placing your hand on it, it tested you of the sun. It tested you and so that you may walk in the daylight hours with plenty of protection of course." "Oh....um...?"  
  
"It means you can walk in the day with lots of sunscreen and clothing."  
  
"OH! Why didn't you say that before?"  
  
"I was didn't want to."  
  
"Right....anyway!!"  
  
"We are now going to learn about your spirit animal."  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwwww.....do we have to?"  
  
"Yes. Now stop whining...."  
  
"Yes master...." Seres sulkily followed her master back to the mansion to get lessons on her spirit animal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silver: I didn't get all the emails I wanted, but still you guys! I don't give a f*ck when someone out there is telling me of because they want to read my stories and aren't willing to give me a break. I mean Come on! Jeez....any wayz....I'll see you peeps later! 


	4. Spirit Animal

HIIII! How are you all! PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW! Thankies mucho! Bai bai!  
  
Vampiric Minds  
  
Spirit Animal  
  
"Master?" Seres asked aloud.  
  
"What is it?" Alucard asked back starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Never mind." She said, putting her head down.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Alucard turned, and looked at her.  
  
"What is it Police Girl?" He asked with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"Oh..um...well...Why does your animal take after a dog?" She stuttered, asking, while looking down, and kicking at her other foot.  
  
"....It's because I protective, nasty when needed, and am a slave, that's thought as a friend." He answered simply, and started to strode off.  
  
"W-wait! Then....what does a cat for me mean?" Seres asked, running back up to him.  
  
"It probably means that your lazy, you don't like being told what to do, and your stubborn." He said.  
  
Pouting, Seres knew that he was just being mean, and she didn't really act like that....usually.  
  
Seres followed Alucard back into the Hellsing mansion, and followed him up flight's of stairs.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked softly.  
  
"The loft." He replied while phasing through a wall.  
  
Sighing, she phased through it, and followed. Seres had to start jogging to keep up with his long steps, and she was starting to wonder if they'd ever get there.  
  
Seres started to notice the smell of mint, and violets. She sniffed wonderingly, and started to jog faster. As Alucard opened the door, she leapt in, and snuffled wildly.  
  
'What is that wonderful smell!' she cried out in her mind frantically.  
  
She scurried over to the wall, and breathed in deeply. Still scenting around, she walked around the empty room, sniffing as she walked, getting closer, and closer to the scent. Finding it, she buried her nose deeply into it, and inhaled.  
  
Her eyes widened as she heard a heart beat in her ear. Looking slowly up, she saw Alucard staring at her, and she went pale.  
  
"Um...s-s-sorry master...I thought that...um...well.." she stuttered, backing away from the master vampire.  
  
"What on earth do you think you were doing police girl?" He asked in a stony voice.  
  
"Um....well..I smelled a really beautiful scent. It was like mint, and....and violets. I just wanted to know what smelled so good..." She said, looking down, while blushing insanely.  
  
"Humph....beautiful. You think I smell beautiful." Alucard said, almost frozen with shock.  
  
"That..that's your scent?!" Seres looked up moritfied.  
  
"Um...I! I didn't know! I mean..It's very masculine! And, and strong!" She said, trying to cover her deadly error.  
  
"Well..if it's all the same to you police girl, you smell like lily's, and vanilla." Alucard muttered, and walked over to a wall in the room, punching through it, he got out a dusty old chest.  
  
Kicking the lock open, he pulled the chest itself open, and shifted through the items in it.  
  
"This will do. Come here Police Girl."  
  
Seres was physically frozen, he had just complemented her. She blushed, and walked over to Alucard with her head hanging, so she could hide her face from him.  
  
Alucard raised an eye brow at her antics, and motioned for her to sit down. As Alucard set up three candles, and bowl of something smelling strongly of honey suckle, Seres just pondered what he was doing.  
  
Watching his gloved hands move gracefully setting out items, for what seemed like a ceremony. Seres watched interesdly as he set up candles, waxes, powders, and other miscellaneous items.  
  
Alucard watched Seres from the corner of his eye, as she watched the objects for the ceremony be set down.  
  
Examining his servent vampire, he noticed something. She.  
  
Had.  
  
REALLY.  
  
Large.  
  
Hands.  
  
(A/N: What do you think I was going to say! PERVS! Lol! :p)  
  
He watched as she wrung her hands in her lap, and breathed heavily, as if she had been running. Inhaling deeply, he scented the lily, and vanilla scent again. It did smell good, better than most people, who smelled human, and like car oil.  
  
As he finished setting out the objects, he tapped Sere's shoulder, and motioned her to sit at the end of the line of objects. Doing so with out being told, Seres got up, and stretched slightly from the cramps she had gained.  
  
Watching her neck with an almost predatory glare, he noticed her blood racing through her veins. Even if she was vampire, the scent of her blood was still seductive. Her cat like grace was enchanting. Reaching out with his mind, to touch her aura, he was pulled back with a snap from her voice.  
  
"Master? What do we do now?" Seres asked softly.  
  
Quickly going back into cold, and uncaring mode, he replied dead panned, "We do the ceremony. What else?" He asked, as if mocking her, and not really asking a question.  
  
"Sorry...so...what do I do?" Seres asked innocently.  
  
Taking her hand, he dipped in the black wax, and muttered an sentence.  
  
"Uhn kei laarugukar. Say torlemtorohg Ger elts meah combper."  
  
The wax on her hand began to move, and froth. It began to burn, and then tingle while settling on her hand. With that said, Alucard let go of her hand, and took up an ornate knife. Slitting her wrists, she winced.  
  
The blood that poured from them was caught in a black obsidian bowl, and three drops of something green were added to the blood.  
  
The flow was stopped by ribbons, with incantations on them wrapped around her wrists. As the green was mixed with red, it became a purple color, and cooled. In that color, a wirling mix of emotions were felt, like depression, sadness, longing, innocence, and hunger.  
  
Confused by the mix, Seres leaned over towards the bowl, and touched a finger to the purple liquid. Finding it cool to the touch, and much like clay, she picked it up. Surprised that Alucard had not stopped her, she held it.  
  
"Breathe on it. And say 'Come to life, what inside of me, emotions of tears, and blood of thee.'"  
  
Seres closed her eyes, and muttered to the clay, and it began to shake. It began to form itself, starting to grow as well.  
  
It became larger, and large, with tails spreading from it, and legs sprouting. It's face became noticeable, and it roared. With that, it leapt towards Seres, who flinched, and closed her eyes.  
  
Opening her eyes, she looked around for the gigantic purple cat, and didn't see any thing. She scented for it, but it seemed to have disappeared. She looked over to where Alucard was supposed to be, and didn't see him.  
  
Worrying that something must have gone wrong, she called out "Master!" Or at least tried to.  
  
What came from her throat were anything but words, a roar passed her lips, and she jumped back from the sound of her own voice. Trembling with fear, and excitment, she looked down, to see great royal purple paws, with shining silver claws.  
  
She stepped back, and felt her tails wriggle against the wall. Smiling, the best a cat could, she looked into a pool of wet wax at her reflection.  
  
She was a great royal purple cat with silver claws, and black strips. Her eyes were a burning gold, with red flecks, and her teeth an ivory white.  
  
She only had two eyes at the moment but what looked like the eye lids of a third in the middle of her forehead. She mewed, and sat down. Her tails were all that of a leopards, only purple.  
  
She looked around, and scented for Alucard this time, and caught his scent. Smelling it going out of the room, through a wall. She followed. Walking through it as easily as she were human, she panicked when she found her self in midair.  
  
She clawed as she fell, and yowled. Suddenly, her third eye flashed open, and felt her body twist around so that she fell softly on her padded feet. Her pumping heart served to remind her that she was alive, and not dead. Well...in a sense.  
  
She looked around, and again scented for her master's scent. Catching it, she happily raced off in search of her master.  
  
Alucard chuckled to himself, as he watched Seres go through her first moments as a vampire animal, and he laughed. He was currently in the form of mist, and was going to change to his dog form to see how she would react.  
  
It was quite Ironic that he was a dog, and she a cat. The perfect enimies, and yet to vampire legend, perfect mates.  
  
Shaking the idea out of his proverbial head, he floated down to ground, and changed. Becoming the midnight black, and crimson red dog that was his animal, he growled in delight.  
  
He pounced off in search of his slave, so as to tease her, and let her know that she was going to have to pass the test to be able to know she could return to human form.  
  
Many vampires did not pass that crucial test, and were stuck in their animal form for life. He would usually kill the weaker, but when he was being lazy, and let them live. They were usually caught by circuses, and 'Freak shows'.  
  
Alucard bounded after Seres's scent, and smiled a doggy grin.  
  
'She'll be so fun to tease.' he thought sadistically.  
  
Sere's panted, as she stopped to find his scent again. It seemed to have vanished into thin air. As she nosed around in the underbrush, she heard a shuffle.  
  
Her nose twitched, and her teeth bard. Her hackles raise, and ears pinned back as she turned to face her attacker. Seeing no one, she slinked foreward to investigate.  
  
Finding no one, she sighed in relief, and turned back to the underbrush.  
  
Suddenly, a huge dog leapt at her, and the only thing that saved her from the death of his jaws, were her feline movements. She leapt to the side, and hissed.  
  
Raking at the dog, she roared, and bit at him.  
  
The dog lunged at her chest, as if trying to bite out her heart, and she twisted away from him, so that his jaws caught her shoulder instead.  
  
Her tendons ripped there, and she winced in pain. Kicking her hind legs out behind her, she gouged into his back left leg, and he howled. Growling, the dog lunged, and swiped at her eyes. She turned, and he got her other shoulder.  
  
Feeling weak from her arms being almost useless, she bit into the dog's ruff, and held on for life. He tried shaking her off like a chew toy, but she was persistent. Finally realsing when she felt her jaw bones creak in agony, she mewed, and waited for the death strike. The dog barked, and changed slowly back to Alucard.  
  
Seres watched in amazment, as the dog that attacked her became her master, and she understood.  
  
'So it was a test?' she wondered in her mind as she blacked out to the world.  
  
This is the third chapter today I've gotten done! I'm on a role! WHOOPLAH! 


End file.
